Rival 2: Sub Arctic
by RezzieAddict
Summary: Sequal to Rival
1. Russia Movie Fight Song

Rival 2: Sub Arctic  
  
Chapter-1- Russia Movie Fight Song  
  
Chris stepped out of the crowded bar into the cold street.  
  
"Ok! See you guys tomorrow!"  
  
The alley was quiet and peaceful. A light breeze swept across the narrow passage.   
  
"Good old Raccoon."   
He mumbled to himself.  
  
A car suddenly pulled up at the end of the alley.  
  
"Hey are you coming?" A voice said.  
  
"Hold on Mike."  
Chris patted his jacket to make sure his Desert Eagle was still there.  
He then strode over to the car and got in the side seat.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Jill made vacation plans!" Mike said as he started to drive.  
  
"Where to?" Chris asked curiously.  
  
"She made reservations to a ski lodge in Russia."  
  
"Nice."  
Chris exhaled, staring out the window.  
  
"Something wrong?" Mike asked intently.  
  
Chris and Mike had become very close after the rival incident.  
  
"No, just thinking."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Talk about what?" Chris asked, trying desperately to hide his emotions.  
  
"Come on, I know you by now…" Mike replied.  
  
"Its just… its just that I have a feeling something is wrong."  
  
"Like what?" Mike asked intently.  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about Anubis…"  
  
Mike thought back to that seen. The first time he had seen it. It was in a lab room. A few doctors stood around his capsule. He didn't remember any of his past.  
  
'I still don't…' he thought to himself.  
  
He then remembered one of the scientists had been ripped in half in front of his eyes.  
  
"Yes… Anubis…" Mark thought, disturbed by his own memories.  
  
"But we don't have to worry about it anymore, now do we."  
  
"No," Chris chuckled.  
  
"So what about this ski lodge in Russia… is it good?"  
  
"Some of the best powder in the world," Mark grinned.  
  
"Geez, it seems like a lot of money."  
  
"It is, I paid for it, I should know,"  
  
"Ohh, I see,"  
  
Chris looked back out the window.  
  
"So who is coming?"  
  
"Uhhh me, you, Rebecca, Mark, and Jill."  
  
"Ok." Chris said.  
  
  
Jill slashed forward with the sword cutting her opponent in the torso. The enemy stumbled to the ground.  
  
"Ok ok I give I give!"  
  
Jill dropped her flimsy rapier to the ground and helped her opponent up.  
  
"You ok?" She asked.  
  
Her opponent slid off the fencing mask revealing the young face of Rebecca.  
  
"A few cuts and bruises but I'll be fine."  
  
Mark suddenly emerged out of a corner of the room.  
  
"Bravo, Jill. Bravo."  
  
Jill blushed slightly.  
"Thanks!"  
  
Mark walked towards the two.  
  
"Maybe next time, Rebecca."  
  
A car suddenly pulled up next to the building.  
They heard a door open and shut then the door to the building open.  
  
"Mark!" Mike shouted  
  
"Hey man, how's going?"  
  
Mike walked up to the group.  
  
"Not to bad, how 'bout you two lovely ladies?"  
  
Rebecca blushed.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
After the rival incident Rebecca instantly had a crush on him.  
Mike came up to Rebecca and gave her a hug. Rebecca embraced him back tightly.  
Fortunately, Mike felt the same way.  
  
Mark suddenly spoke.  
"Hey guys, I've got a surprise."  
  
Everyone turned to Mark.  
  
"For celebration of vacation, were gonna go to a bar, on me."  
  
They all cheered except Mike and Rebecca.  
  
"Ahem!!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Chris.  
  
"Were to young to go to a bar!" Mike declared.  
  
"Oh yea…" sighed Jill.  
  
"It's ok we don't want to ruin your evening, go, we'll stay here."  
  
"Ok!" exclaimed Mark.  
  
Mark, Chris, and Jill left for the bar and Mike and Rebecca stayed behind.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks!" Rebecca exclaimed as she shut the cell phone.  
  
"So what's the story?" Mike asked politely.  
  
"Jill Says we can use her house if we want."  
  
"Cool, you want to rent some movies first?"  
  
"Sure!"   
  
***  
  
Mike pulled up next to the video rental store only to find it closed.  
  
"Oh just great…" Mike sighed.  
  
"We could always go see a movie,"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Mike started to drive away as Rebecca suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What the hell?" Rebecca whispered softly.  
Xander Hentonboe stepped out her then stepped out of her sight.  
  
"Something wrong?" Mike asked.   
  
"No…"  
  
The car then pulled up to the movie theater.   
"What do you want to see?" Mike asked kindly, taking out his wallet.  
  
"Oooo lets see that one!" Rebecca said pointing to a movie. The movie was about zombies taking over a city.  
  
"You just want to see that so you can laugh at the cheap imitations of zombies."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I see no hole in your plan, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
After the movie Rebecca and Mike came out laughing while many of the other moviegoers stared at them.  
  
Rebecca waited for Mike to come back from getting the car. While waiting she was suddenly approached by a gang of black gangsters.   
  
"Hey baby what are you doing out here all alone at night?"  
  
"Don't talk to me." Rebecca commanded.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that bitch!"  
  
He suddenly jolted forward. His hands were just about to touch Rebecca's light tank top when the man was suddenly lifted in the air.  
All the gangsters watched as there companion was flung twenty feet away from the seen.  
It was Mike. He had done it.  
  
"Lets get him!" one of the thugs shouted.  
He ran forwards and threw a punch. Mike acted quickly, reached up and grabbed the man's fist. He then twisted his fist to the left breaking the man's arm.  
The gangster cried out in agony and fell to the ground.  
The final gangster stepped forward.  
  
"You gonna pay for that."   
  
He then pulled a red dot uzi out of his jacket.  
He rested the red dot on Mike's chest.   
The gun suddenly flew out of the man's hand he was knocked to the ground.  
When he looked up he saw Rebecca holding a pistol and aiming it at him.  
  
***  
  
"Ok Mandy, you came and you gave without takin'. Now I need you today, oh Mandy… Thank you!!"  
  
Chris held the microphone up high as the crowd cheered.  
  
"Thank you!"  
Chris looked out into the bar.  
Jill was sitting in the seat clapping and cheering.  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
He then walked off the stage and sat down.  
Jill turned to him.  
  
"Chris, that was amazing!!!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"So Jill when are we going on vacation?"  
  
"Next week!"  
  
"Great!" Chris exclaimed happily.  
  
__________  
  
Theres the first chapter! Kinda short. Its just the intro tho. Don't worry it'll get betta.  
  
R&R!!!!! 


	2. Abandoned

Chapter-2- Abandoned  
  
a/n: Minor spoiler warning from Biohazard 0. Mostly information.  
Chris rested his head back on the soft cushion of the airplane seat.  
  
"I could use a break from work." he said grinning.  
  
Jill chuckled next to him, then went back to reading her book.  
  
"I'm still nervous about stopping in Europe first." he said under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Chris. Every things going to be fine."  
  
Mike peered over his seat to see Chris and Jill talking.  
  
"Why what's wrong with Europe?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Sit down." Mark harshly said next to him.  
"I'll tell you what happened."  
  
Mike sat down and looked contently at Mark.  
"When the rival incident was taking place, we went to Europe, to try to find out more about you. But when we got there one of YOUR children was there waiting for us. It killed Chris's sister, Claire, and her boyfriend, Steve."  
  
"Oh..." Mike said, now a bit more edgy.  
"If it means anything to you guys, I really couldn't control what the other rivals did."  
  
Mark looked at him strangely.  
"You can't?"  
"Yea, whats so strange about that?"  
"Well when we were fighting Anubis all those rivals came to help."  
"Oh well that I can answer. I was programmed to loathe anubis, so when I gave birth to more rivals, they hated it to."  
"Oh."  
"So, do you remember anything before like when you were created. Wait. were you created?"  
Mike stared out the window.  
"I don't think so, because I'm human now. I had to be human before."  
He looked back over at Mark.  
"But I don't remember anything before I was rival."  
  
A voice rang out from the intercom.  
"We are now landing, so please fasten your seat belts."  
  
***  
  
Xander slid the needle into his arm and watched as the liquid slid out of the tube, and into his veins.  
"Uhhhh,"  
he groaned in pain.  
His muscles suddenly started to flex, then they seemed to grow.  
His stomach was suddenly covered in a metal substance that spewed out of his skin.  
The tight shirt he was wearing ripped under the pressure of the substance.  
He closed his eyes, trying to withstand the pain.  
When he opened them they were a piercing golden yellow.  
Bronan suddenly stepped into the small enclosed room he was in.  
  
"Testing out that virus for me, ey?"  
  
"Bronan!" Xander yelled.  
"How did you get out alive?!" He asked furiously.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question." Bronan stated calmly.  
  
Ada walked in behind him.  
"You stole out virus, now we're going to steal your life."  
  
She lifted a pistol and aimed it at his head.  
  
He suddenly ran forward and hit her as hard as he could, in the stomach. Theres was a loud crack, and she fell to the floor in agony.  
Bronan just looked down nonchalantly at the hurt girl.  
  
"I'm here to offer you a proposition. If you hunt down that pesty group of radicals, I will let you keep your life."  
  
Xander just smiled, and started to laugh.  
"You can't kill me! I'm invincible with this virus."  
  
Bronan returned a smile to him.  
"Theres something you didn't know about the virus."  
  
Xanders grin grew into a frown.  
"What is it?"  
  
"The name of the virus." Bronan said.  
  
"Well what's so bad about the name?" Xander asked, now more afraid than before.  
  
"Well, its not a virus that you just put into your arm. Its a base."  
  
Xanders eyes went wide. He looked down at the tube in his hand. It clattered to the ground. His red lips trembled.  
"No its not. It can't be."  
  
"It is my friend, the progenitor!"  
  
Xander dropped to his knees.  
"No no no no NO!"  
  
"Yes, you have just injected yourself with one of the most deadly things in the world. But I can supply you with the vaccine."  
  
Xander's eyes suddenly locked on to Bronan.  
"Ok then... I'll take your job."  
  
***  
  
Chris walked down the long aisle of the airplane. As he walked by the cockpit he hear the pilot and the co-pilot speaking.  
  
"There was no response from the tower, and the air field is empty. I wonder whats goin' on."  
  
When Jill stepped into the airport a feeling of dread came over her.  
It was completly empty. Not one sound rang out. Chris stepped behind her.  
  
"Hello?" he called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
There was suddenly the sound of padding feet.  
All the other passengers stood back.  
Rebecca turned to them.  
  
"Ok everyone stay calm. We are professional police officers and we can handle the situation.  
Mark and Mike stepped forward.  
"We'll check things out."  
  
Mark and Mike rushed away.  
  
Then Chris turned back to the crowed.  
  
"Okay people everything is going to be fine."  
One of the passengers suddenly screamed.  
  
"Oh my god! Theres something out there!"  
  
Jill rushed over and looked out the window.  
Wreckage, fire, and zombies.   
"Oh no..." she said softly. "Chris... its happened again."  
Chris rushed over to the window.  
  
"Oh god."  
He then turned to see the horrified group of passengers.  
"Okay people stay calm we've dealt with this before."  
  
"What the hell are those things!?" One of the passengers called out.  
  
"Okay, everyone, over here... were going to tell you everything."  
  
Chris then turned to Jill.  
"Tell them the story, I'll go find Mark and Mike."  
  
Chris then ran off into a long corridor.  
  
"People please take a seat." Jill said calmly.  
The rag-tag group of survivors all filed into seats.  
  
Jill suddenly ran to Rebecca.  
"Go to the plane! Make sure it doesn't leave!"  
Rebecca quickly turned and sprinted down the connector to the plane.  
  
***  
  
Mike and Mark walked down a long corridor until the sound of footsteps was heard again.  
They both stopped in there tracks.  
Mark looked around for a place to hide.  
A small corridor lead down to an office.  
"Hey, this way!" Mark said pulling Mike down the corridor.  
He reached out and turned the doorknob. Unlocked.  
He ripped the door open and closed it behind him.  
He then opened the door a little and stared outside.  
"Cleaners." One terrifying word.  
  
"Shit," Mike said.  
  
He then walked over to a desk and opened it up.  
"Lets see if theres anything we can use as a weapon in here."  
He slid open a drawer.  
"Pens, pencils, paper this shit is useless!"  
Mark opened up a cabinet at the corner of a room.  
"Theres a diary in here."  
  
Day 1  
  
Its the first day since we have been hiding from these things.  
They come around and eat anything they can find thats alive. I've only been able to defend myself with a handgun I stole off a security guard. I keep it in the file cabinet behind the folder labeled "V-Jolt." Its a very strange folder itself. It has information on a chemical that is supposed to kill a giant plant.   
  
Day 2  
  
One of the monsters almost got in. But I killed it. Apparently shooting them in the head is the only way to kill them. I found a large amount of food in a mini-fridge in the corner.  
I also found some bullets for the gun in the cabinet. Why would someone keep these things here? Later today I left the office to see if I could find help.  
But when I left I saw something proweling around out there. It looked like a man that was turned inside out. It also had a very long tounge that it cut me with. I ran back inside.  
  
Day 3  
  
Half of the page was torn out and it had some blood stains on it.   
Mike could only read the bottom half.  
  
The cut is starting to burn and a chunk of rotten skin fell of my arm today. Whats going on?   
  
The next few sentances were stained in blood and were illegible  
But he could read the last sentence.  
  
I think I'm turning into one of those beasts.  
  
a/n: the spelling mistakes in this next part of the journal were intentional. they were only used to make the story better also the blank spots are where blood stains are.  
  
Day 5  
  
This page was intact but the was a very large blood stain on the left side.  
  
oda. Found survivor. Was hugry so ate him. What is rong with me?  
lmost died from beast today cut arm and almost fell off. i don no what is   
ucking thing almost killed me. i ate more of survivr. i just coulddnt sem   
ome of the skin on my chest. i ate that to. i think i am going to kil miself  
  
Dy 6  
  
going to shoot self in head.  
Lots of blood was covering the page here but he could make out the last to words of the page.  
  
Itchy. Tasty.  
  
The rest of the pages were blank.  
  
The diary fell to the floor, out of Marks quivering hands.  
  
"They're back..."  
***  
  
Chris rushed rapidly down a long musty corridor until he heard the sound of footsteps. The ex- S.T.A.R.S. member looked around for a place were he could hide. There was a small janitors closet over to the side of the hall which he took refuge in.  
There was suddenly a team of men dressed in dark jumpsuits carrying weapons.  
  
"Shit." he said under his breathe.  
  
One of them men stopped and looked over at the closet.  
  
Chris looked around for something he could use as a weapon. A mop, an broom, and a bucket of soapy water.  
He grabbed the broom and snapped of the end so it was sharp and jagged.  
The soldier opened up the door and Chris thrust the rigid end of the broom into its stomach.  
The man burst into a purplish dust and it desitegrated.  
All the other soldiers turned to him.  
  
"Bring it you freaks."  
  
***  
  
Rebecca ran as fast as she could down the makeshift corridor that led to the plane.  
There were suddenly sounds of screams and yells from the end of the tunnel. She slowed her pace and looked around the corner. A chimera stood there on the threshold of the plane feasting on the chest of one of the pilots.  
It suddenly looked up at her. She automaticly turned away and started running only to come face to face with an other of the deadly creatures. She turned back only to see the other beast stalking towards her.  
She backed up against the wall.  
There was suddenly a clinck sound as the plastic back of the belly pack touched the wall.  
She looked down at it and remembered.  
'The scalpel.' she thought to herself. She unzipped the back and took out a small medical knife.  
"Well its better than nothing." she said aloud.  
One of the things charged at her but she was fast enough to duck under its curved claws.  
She turned to see that its long arms had been caught in the wall.  
'This is your chance. Becky!' she suddenly dove forward and shoved the knife as hard as she could into the back of the beasts head. She then pulled down the small blade until it cut the back of the beasts head open. Its pinkish brain started to slide out of its skull. The beast dropped to the floor and the medic sighed in relief.  
Rebecca was fiercly hit in the back by the second chimera and was flung to the ground.  
She rolled over on her back only to come face-to-face with the horrid creature.  
  
***  
  
Jill finished the story to the crowed and started to become worried because Rebecca had not returned yet. Jill glanced worriedly down the connector. One of the passengers suddenly rose to his feet. He was wearing a blue tanktop and jetblack jeans.  
Long black hair fell down to about his neck and his arms were muscular.  
  
"I'll go for her." the passenger stated calmly.  
  
Jill looked at the man.   
"I don't think you were listening to me."  
  
The man shook his head.  
"Listen to me, I've dealt with this before, too. I'm- I'm a friend of Rebecca's.  
  
Jill squinted at the man.  
"What is your name?" she asked roughly.  
  
"Billy Coen," the man said clearly.  
  
'Billy, Billy Billy,' Jill searched for all the Billy's in her head but she couldn't remember Billy Coen.  
  
The man stepped forward sharply.  
"Well I'm going anyway, whether you want me to or not."  
  
The man then turned and ran down the long hall.  
  
***  
  
There was suddenly a loud sound outside the office door.  
Mark and Mike both jumped at the noise.  
There were more noises, and grunting.  
Mike ran over the the file cabinet and pulled out the handgun the man mentioned in the diary. Then got the ammunition from the cabinet.  
  
"Let's go!" Mark said loudly.  
  
The door burst open and the two men stepped out.  
All heads turned to them. The heads of cleaners and Chris battling it out.  
The some of them turned and rushed towards them.  
Mike lifted the pistol.  
  
"COME ON!"  
He then fired multiple time into the crowed of beasts. Many of them dropped and turned into purple mist.  
  
Mark leaped forward and kicked one of them down and shoved his fist into the things face.  
It screeched and exploded.  
  
"Oh yea!" Mark yelled.  
  
Chris whirrled the stick around in his hands hitting many of the cleaners.  
  
This battle waged on for many minutes until it finally ended. Chris leaned on the stick and breahted heavily.  
  
"I'm glad I found you two,"  
  
Mike slapped another clip into his Beretta.  
  
"This battle isn't over yet," he said pointing over to a shadowy corner of the hall. A reddish figure emerged from the shadows and let its long to slide from its mouth.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca shoved the ugly creature off her and it screeched as it fell backward.   
There were suddenly sounds of padded footsteps and the B.O.W. turned towards toward it.  
  
'Oh no, it must be Jill.'  
  
"Jill!" she yelled frantically.  
"Theres a chimera!"  
Billy turned the corner to come face to face with the creature Rebecca had just called a "chimera."  
Disgusted, he shoved the monster backwards, revealing a frightened Rebecca.  
  
"Billy!"  
  
"Rebecca" he yelled as she ran into his arms.  
There embrace was broken as the chimera lunged at them.  
Chris lifted his foot and the beast was kicked backward through the thin wall, falling very far downward. There was a scream of agony as the thing hit the grown, and broke in half.  
The whole corridor suddenly broke in half and they both jumped to one side.  
Rebecca looked over the side.  
  
"Thats way to far down to drop."  
She suddenly felt Billy pulling on her shoulder.  
Come on, we can go through the plane.  
  
When they stepped through the doorway a great smell of rotten flesh filled their noses.  
  
------------  
end of chapter 2  
  
I guess they will be expieriencing the "plane incident" ( this comment was not related to the 911 events in any way)  
  
If you r&r you are my god/goddess.  
and if you do, pleez tell me wat u think of the diary idea 


End file.
